Titan
Titan is a hero who first appeared in the third issue of Heroes Unite. Created by Nepath , she is a girl from an apocalyptic future who posesses super strength and stamina. In Heroes Unite #4 Salvation we learn that she was sent back in time to stop an undefeatable entity called The Stormfront from destroying the world. 'History' Kaila was born many years in the future. Though the exact date is never mentioned it is close enough for the Heroes Unite heroes to still be alive though old. She was born into an apocalyptic time where the world and most the world's heroes had been killed by an unstoppable entity known as StormFront. Though she never knew her parents they were said to have been two legendary heroes who gave their lives in the fight against the StormFront. In a final attempt to change the future; five remaining heroes formed a desperate plan centered around young Kaila. Creating a time machine powered by TimeSweep 's quantum energy, they sent a hero named Amped back into the past to serve as a beacon. Once the time was right they then powered up the time machine once more to send Kaila back in time to join the Heroes Unite initiative and grow in her powers in order to stop the StormFront. Unfortunately, during the power up sequence Kaila's body began absorbing Timesweep's power. Though she was successfully sent back in time, the resulting backlash caused an enormous explosion assumedly killing everyone within the building. When Kaila awoke she found herself in the past a short time before the Heroes Unite initiative. She was greeted by an elderly Amped and young man who would in the future become TimeSweep. After Amped had finished briefing Kaila on all that had happened, Kaila's body underwent a strenuous change turning her hair and skin green as well as giving her super strength and super stamina. She was now the Titan the world would remember. Though supposedly these were just the beginning of her powers, they are the extent she has managed to develop them so far. Without an official trainer for stopping the Storm Front, Amped suggested Titan go out and get into the public eye by stopping the normal crimes. When Timesweep eventually gained his powers he joined Titan. Eventually the Heroes Unite initiative began and Titan and Timesweep were soon to join. Though she tried to mainly stay in the background at first, she was eventually put in charge of a team when the heroes took on the rogue government satelite EGO. Though in the Heroes Unite storylines she was initially shy and uncertain of what she can do to save the world, she became a far more confident and powerful superhero over time. In the Energize Hunted story arc, Nemesis began to change into Stormfront when he used his powers on Energize. Titan stopped him using the Black Dawn on him, stripping him of his powers and leaving him in a crippled state. It was revealed at this point that her father was Energize and her ability to operate the Black Dawn, a celestial device suggests that her mother was celestial in nature, possibly Gaia. Titan spent a long amount of time as a core member of Heroes Alliance, before eventually parting ways with them. Wanting to carve out her own name in this version of the timeline, she accepts an invitation to join the Armoured Soldier Program from Arsenal. As of the present day, Arsenal has now retired from active hero duty, returning to his desk job, and Titan is the Head of the Armoured Soldier Program. Through this she has recruited the aid of Energize (Lucy). * View Rating Chart |} Category:Heroes Unite Initiative Member Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Nepath Category:Stormfront Category:Hero Category:Character Category:Heroes Alliance Member